Behind Closed Doors
by darkdimensiondreamer
Summary: Harry Potter is the boy who lived. Olivia Potter is the girl no one knew existed. Then fate intervened and shoved her in the path of her brother's biggest rival. Only Draco Malfoy does not know what to make of an untrained witch who is his rival's twin. To his horror, Olivia insists that he take her to Hogwarts with him and keep her identity a secret. Please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is my first fic in a very long time. I hope you guys like it! Please be sure to follow, leave a review and fave this story. I'll be trying to update quite frequently. Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter**

 **...**

Draco could hear the music blaring as he walked past the long line and right up to the bouncer.

"Draco Malfoy." He muttered in a bored voice.

The bouncer barely gave his ID a second look as he waved Draco through.

Draco walked right up to the bar as he spotted a familiar head of blue hair.

"Nice crowd tonight." said Draco as he took a seat, "Hey Mo."

The boy with blue hair turned his dark eyes on Draco and grinned. He gestured to his friends who were on the dance floor.

"Guys," Mo said to his friend, "Meet Draco Malfoy. A rich son of a bitch, whom I call my dear friend."

Draco suppressed a flinch and smiled lazily channeling his "rich son of a bitch" attitude.

"This is Pooja," said Mo pointing to a tall girl with skin the colour of caramel, who smiled at Draco, "That's her boyfriend, Chris."

Draco greeted everyone.

It was just another normal night out for him. A normal night of pretense and lies. Mo was just another muggle he'd met while he was out exploring the night life in London. The show off had been about to get mugged when Draco intervened using a simple memory charm on the muggers. Mo had been overly grateful and had extended a hand of friendship to Draco.

Draco, who was the black sheep of Hogwarts, had eagerly accepted. As far as Mo knew, Draco went to Eton which was a boarding school for boys. Mo worked as a DJ at the club and knew a lot of social scenes all around London, some of which Draco got invited to automatically by connection.

It was the 15th day of August and in two weeks Draco started his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had already received his Headboy badge. Every time he looked at it, he wanted to chuck it out of the window or set it on fire.

He didn't want any responsibilities. He just wanted to have fun.

"Olivia!" called Mo, "Can my friends here get a few of your best shots."

"Coming right up," came a girl's voice, "bottoms up Blondie."

It took Draco a few moments to figure out that he was being referred to as "Blondie". He arched an eyebrow and looked at the girl behind the bar.

She was pretty, no doubt about it. But then again, beauty failed to impress Draco anymore. The girl, Olivia, had short red hair which was cut in a bob and the greenest eyes he had ever seen.

Well, the second greenest. The first being Harry Potter, the bane of Draco's existence. The school prat, Draco liked to refer to him as.

The girl's eyes were the exact same shade as Harry's. It immediately sparked a tinge of annoyance in Draco.

He finished his drink and the three after that quickly.

"Slow down, champ." laughed Chris.

Olivia balanced a tray of glasses and made her way to the back. Suddenly a man stumbled into her, Olivia lost her balance and the tray went flying. The glasses all broke with a loud crash.

"Oh shit Liv!" cried another girl poking her head out of a back room, "the manager's going to have your head!"

"I'll clean it up." shouted Olivia grabbing a broom which looked like it appeared out of nowhere.

"Let's dance," said Pooja grabbing Chris and Mo, "Come on Draco!"

They started moving towards the dance floor.

"I need a smoke first," said Draco nodding at Mo who pulled a packet out of his jeans and threw them at Draco.

Draco caught it easily then made his way to the back.

There was a back door that led out to an alley where Draco often sneaked out for a smoke, sometimes accompanied by Mo.

He closed the door behind him and the sounds muffled. He proceeded to light a cigarette and put it to his mouth. He took a deep puff and felt himself relaxing.

He had been standing there for a few minutes when the door started to open. Draco quietly moved behind a large trash can.

It was Olivia. She carried a garbage bag, probably full of broken glass. Draco watched her, hidden in the shadows, his cigarette hanging from between his fingers. She emptied the contents on the ground muttering to herself.

It was dark so Draco needed to squint to see what she was doing on the ground. What happened next made Draco drop his cigarette in shock. The cigarettes butt touched the fabric of his jeans and his jeans started smoking.

"Ouch!" cried Draco, "Bloody hell!"

"Who's there?" cried Olivia turning around as Draco jumped around slapping his jeans, "Blondie?"

With the fire finally out, Draco focused on Olivia.

"You're a witch?" he asked her, his eyes travelling between the broken glass which were no longer broken, and her, as he closed the distance between them.

"Oh shit!" muttered Olivia her eyes darting nervously.

And then before Draco could see it coming, her fist collided with his face and everything turned dark.

...

 **So that was it for the first chapter. I hope you guys like it! Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! First of all a big thank you everyone who read, reviewed, followed or faved this story. It means so much to me! Here's the second chapter without further ado.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **...**

Draco woke up with his head throbbing. He looked around at what seemed to be a cheap motel room with huge cracks on the wall. He sat up abruptly and looked around.

"Oh good you're up!" said Olivia who sat on what looked like a very filthy couch, "I was starting to think my little act of surprise put you in a coma."

Without missing a beat, Draco reached into his socks for his wand, but it wasn't there.

"I'm guessing you're looking for this?" said Olivia standing up and extending Draco's wand towards him.

Draco snatched it from her and glared at her. That's when he noticed something different about her. Her red bob was gone. Instead, shiny black hair fell to her shoulders.

"Who are you?" asked Draco, "I can't believe you punched me! I could report you to the authorities. And you used magic!"

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Okay so firstly," said Olivia walking closer to Draco, who tightened his grip on his wand, "picture this! Dark alley, lonely bartender just doing her job and a strange creepy boy sneaking up on her. I don't think you want to report anything. And yes, I use magic, and so do you! What's the big deal?"

"Not outside of school," pointed out Draco, "I mean I can because I'm seventeen."

"So can I!" shrugged Olivia, "I'm seventeen too. And even if I wasn't, what are they going to do? Expel me? I don't even go to school at whatever Hocus Pocus school you attend."

"Why do you have black hair now?" asked Draco warily.

Olivia's eyes took on a manic gleam.

"Because whenever I do magic," said Olivia in a low voice, "I feel an endless source of power from within and I feel like a powerful dark witch. And everything turns dark. My hair, my eyes and my soul."

There was a brief moment of silence in which Draco gaped at Olivia who looked back solemnly. Then the corner of her mouth twitched and she burst out laughing.

"Oh god what an idiot!" she giggled, "The red one was a wig dumbass!"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm out of here," he muttered looking around for his shoes.

Olivia stopped laughing.

"Wait," she said, "stay a little longer."

Draco arched an eyebrow as he appraised the girl with the disturbing green eyes.

"Why?" he asked, "Want to use me as a punching bag some more?"

"No," said Olivia serious now, pausing for a moment she added, "It's just that, I've never met someone who is like me who is my age. I've met other wizards and witches at Diagon Alley. And I've seen people my age, but I've never spoken to one."

Draco looked at her for a moment then sat down on the bed.

"So?" he started uncomfortably, "what do you want?"

"Can you tell me where you go to school?" she asked, "I hear most of the witches and wizards in the U.K. go to Hogwarts but there are a few who prefer to attend other schools."

"Yeah I go to Hogwarts," replied Draco, "How come you aren't in school?"

Olivia's eyes darkened.

"Let's not talk about me." said Olivia, "So do you know Hermione Granger?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Is she really that popular outside of Hogwarts?" asked Draco annoyed, "Is she featured in Witches Weekly or something?"

Olivia snickered and shook her head.

"No I saw her once with Harry Potter," said Olivia looking bored as she observed her nails, "Back when I was hanging around at the D."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Diagon Alley," clarified Olivia, "So that's where I saw Harry Potter."

Draco groaned.

"Okay so you know that prat as well," muttered Draco, "such an arse I tell you! Though no one at school pays any heed to my words. I know that he isn't perfect potter like he pretends to be."

Olivia arched an eyebrow.

"Really?" she murmured, "do tell me more."

Draco was on a roll now. Finally someone who didn't suck up to Harry Potter and his antics at school.

"So Potter and his two best friends, Weasley and Granger," said Draco jumping around the room as he pulled on his shoes, "they walk around like they own the whole goddamn school. And he is such an attention-seeking prat! And he has this thing for his best friend's sister, Ginny Weasley. It is nauseating to watch! Though I'll admit that Ginny Weasley is hot, for a Weasley that is."

Draco paused to take a deep breath and then narrowed his eyes at Olivia.

"Why are you so interested?" asked Draco folding his arms across his chest, "Did you see Potter in some teen magazine and get the hots for him?"

"Gross!" cried Olivia making a face, "He's my brother!"

"What?" scoffed Draco, "that's crazy! His whole family is dead. The Dark Lord took their life."

A chill ran down Draco's arm at the mention of the Dark Lord. His forearm tingled and he knew why. It was reminding him to not lose focus. He had a very important task this year. But he could not think about that now.

"I'm his family," said Olivia, her eyes sparkling dangerously, "Do I look dead?"

Draco could not believe it. This girl could not be a Potter. She had to be lying. But then again, why would she?

"You are going to tell me exactly who you are." said Draco, "or so help me, I shall call the authorities on you or worse."

Olivia rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't tell me what to do." she warned as she glared at him.

Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. Olivia looked from the wand to him.

Suddenly Draco felt like he was pulled backwards and slammed against the wall. His wand rolled away from him and ended up at Olivia's feet.

"How the heck?" growled Draco as he stood up painfully.

Olivia's eyes were wide and afraid.

"I don't know." she whispered, "I just thought it and it happened. I'm sorry!"

"Who are you?" asked Draco, his eyes cold and steely.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door which quickly turned to banging.

Draco looked at the door in alarm and took a step forward to open it. Olivia yanked on his hand.

"No!" She whispered as she started gathering her things from around the room, "I don't have rent!"

"You live here?" whispered back Draco staring at the door which looked very flimsy.

He glanced back at Olivia to see a black wig in her hand that she shoved in her backpack. A blonde wig, with a fringe was placed on her head, slightly lopsided. He rolled her eyes. How could she not afford rent and yet could afford wigs.

"Not always!" hissed Olivia as she straightened her blonde wig and then proceeded to open a window.

"What are you doing?" cried Draco as she climbed on the window sill, "planning to get yourself killed? Jeez you're a witch who goes around punching people and a muggle landlord scares you? And why the hell do you wear so many wigs? Are you bald?"

"Shut the hell up unless you've got a better idea of getting out of here!" shot back Olivia as the banging grew louder and someone shouted profanities from outside, "Oh shit! He heard us! He's going to break down the bloody door!"

Draco could have just stood there and faced the prat that was breaking down the door but memory spells had never been his strong suit. He could also leave her and apparate but he wanted to hear what his girl had to say. If she was really who she said she was, he needed to know how on earth was it possible that no one knew of her existence.

Draco sighed in exasperation then grabbed his wand in one hand and her hand in the other. He might regret this later but for now, he had to get them both out of there.

"Hey!" she cried, "Let me go-,"

CRACK!

Both of them vanished into thin air just as the door burst open.

 **...**

 **So that was it for this chapter! Let me know what you guys think by leaving a review. Also let me know where you think Draco took Olivia. AND WHAT do you think her real HAIR COLOUR is? Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Back with a new update. Thank you so much to everyone who has been so supportive with their reviews. Without further ado, lets get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter**

 **...**

Draco stared forlornly at the huge white mansion in front of him. The Victorian style villa loomed over him like some kind of monster.

"Fancy place," Olivia's voice broke through the quiet night, "You live here?"

Draco glanced at Olivia who was looking at the house with interest.

"No," he replied, "A friend does. Come on."

He started walking up the well lit front porch. Olivia followed him quickly adjusting her wig.

"Okay so we will have a quiet place to talk here without getting disturbed," said Draco, then added arching an eyebrow, "or evicted."

Olivia rolled her eyes at him.

"Keep the wig on," said Draco as he pressed the doorbell, "and pretend like you don't speak English."

Before Olivia could reply, the front door swung open and they were greeted by a tall beautiful woman with dark skin. The woman wore a night gown, the expensive kind, and had her hair swept up in a bun.

"Draco?" murmured the woman in a husky voice, "is Blaise expecting you?"

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Zabini," replied Draco flashing her a charming smile, "I am so sorry to come by without a warning."

The woman smiled back at Draco making him blush a little much to Olivia's amusement.

"Don't be silly, darling Draco," she said stepping aside to let them in, "you know you're always welcome here. Who's your friend?"

"This is-," began Draco glancing at Olivia who looked completely at ease.

"Ashley," interrupted Olivia holding out her hand, "I'm a friend of Draco's from America. I'm visiting the U.K for a couple of days."

Draco tried not to gape at Olivia's perfect American accent.

Ms. Zabini took Olivia's hand and shook it.

"I don't mean to sound like a creep but wow you have an amazing body!" said Olivia, her green eyes wide, "you must eat very healthy!"

"I'm sorry," said Draco pulling Olivia towards the stairs, "Ashley here wasn't born with a filter between her mind and her mouth."

Olivia glared at Draco.

Ms. Zabini simply smiled graciously as Draco pulled Olivia upstairs.

"What the bloody hell?" hissed Draco once they were out of sight, "I told you to pretend you don't speak English!"

"I didn't speak with a British accent!" exclaimed Olivia, "and besides have you seen that ultra glamorous woman? I mean I was going to pretend to be French but then I realised that this lady might just know French better than me. And maybe a few dozen other languages. She's so classy! She's an international model, isn't she? I've seen her on billboards!"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Are you done being a fangirl?" deadpanned Draco, "let's go meet Zabini, who is her son by the way."

Olivia brightened.

"No talking!" warned Draco glaring at her as he knocked on Zabini's bedroom door.

They heard quiet footsteps before the door swung open.

"Hey," muttered Zabini curiously eyeing Draco and Olivia.

"This is Ashley," said Draco with a fake smile on his face, "my girlfriend."

Olivia snorted earning herself a glare from Draco and an eyebrow arch from Zabini.

...

There was silence in the room except for soft music coming from Zabini's speakers. Draco sat on the couch with Zabini who looked disinterested.

Olivia paced around the large room.

"Do you have Cheetos?" she asked Zabini who simply shook his head.

Olivia's stomach growled and she glared at Draco accusingly.

"So," said Draco, "it was real nice catching up. I think we'll go to bed."

"Okay." replied Zabini standing up, "breakfast is at seven. Call the elf if you need anything."

Draco stood up.

"Thanks for letting us stay the night, man," he said in a low voice to Zabini, "I'd take her back to the manor but you know how my parents get about foreigners."

Zabini shrugged.

"Come on Ashley," said Draco in a false cheery voice which made Olivia bite her lip to keep from laughing.

They moved towards the door ready to go to the guest bedroom when Zabini spoke again.

"Heard about the Dumbledore mission the Dark Lord set out for you," he said, a hint of jealousy in his voice, "everyone keeps talking about it. Draco Malfoy, the wizard to extinguish the light they call Dumbledore."

Draco froze. Olivia looked from Draco to Zabini looking confused.

"Tell me what you plan to do," said Zabini, a hint of desperation in his voice, "I want to join in."

"You just want the mark," said Draco in a low voice, his gaze icy.

Zabini looked taken aback.

"I have it all figured out," said Draco who had turned very pale, "I know exactly what I'm doing but just for my own reasons, I'm not about to share it with anyone yet. I will let you know, when the time comes, if I need you."

Zabini looked a little insulted but shrugged.

"Goodnight Blaise," said Draco as he started walking away.

"Goodnight Draco," he said as he closed his bedroom door.

Draco led Olivia to one of the guest bedrooms where he had stayed before. As he walked, the dark mark on his forearm burned.

"What was that about?" asked Olivia, looking concerned, "Are you okay? You look a little sick."

Draco did not reply. He turned on the lights to the huge guest bedroom and closed the door behind them.

Olivia looked around the room which was tastefully done in burgundy.

"Wow," she murmured, "these people must be loaded!"

Draco sat down on one of the sofas and gestured for Olivia to sit down as well.

"Now," said Draco coolly, "how about you start talking about who you really are, Olivia?"

...

 **So that was it for this chapter. I really hope you guys liked it! Do let me know what you thought of this chapter. And basically I know *SPOILER ALERT* *SPOILER ALERT* *SPOILER ALERT* (for those of you who haven't read it yet) Dumbledore dies when Draco was in his sixth year but I'm changing things a bit so the mission has moved forward one more year. PLEASE leave a review letting me know your thoughts on the story so far. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. I am back with a new update. Sorry this one took so long. I hope you guys like it. Thank you so much for the sweet reviews.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **...**

Olivia cleared her throat awkwardly.

"So Harry and I," started Olivia sitting on the bed, "are twins. He's three minutes older from what Aunt Jaimie has said to me."

"Who is Jaimie?" asked Draco leaning back and relaxing on the couch.

"Sssh," hissed Olivia, "I'm getting to that. Shut up and listen."

Draco let out a breath in exasperation then waited for her to go on.

"So," started Olivia, itching her wig absentmindedly, "My parents knew of the threat posed to them and Harry by that psychopath, Voldemort."

Draco couldn't help it. He flinched. Olivia did not notice as she went on.

"They decided it was best to let my mother's childhood friend, Jaimie aka Aunt Jaimie take care of me." said Olivia, "They were already in hiding, but it's not easy with two babies. Aunt Jaimie was pregnant at the same time as my mother but her baby died. So I was only three months, sent to live with Aunt Jaimie who, bless her, gave me everything I could have ever asked for. She never even insisted that I call her Mom."

Olivia paused to take a deep breath before continuing.

"But she had one request," said Olivia her voice softer now as she tugged at the long strands of the blonde wig, "she asked me to reject my Hogwarts letter. She wanted me to stay away from that world as much as I could. She wanted me to go to a normal school with normal people"

"She was a muggle?" breathed Draco leaning forward.

"She was not a magic user," nodded Olivia, "So I agreed. When my letter came, I wrote a reply refusing to attend Hogwarts."

"That's stupid!" exclaimed Draco, "you are supposed to be with people who are like you. Grow up with them. Not with Muggles! No wonder you can't control your magic."

"Aunt Jaimie," said Olivia her eyes darkening, "raised me alone. Me, a witch, who accidentally set things on fire as a child when I was distressed. Any other person would have dumped me in the nearest dumpster and run for their lives. But she didn't. She answered all my questions! She even got in touch with a few wizards to learn more about that world so that she could educate me a little about who I was. Magic at the end of the day took the lives of my parents. It couldn't protect them. At least my magic doesn't hurt me."

Olivia tugged at her wig and pulled it off. She flung it across the bed and pulled off the cap which held her hair in place. Jet black hair cascaded down her shoulder. She took a few deep breaths. Draco watched her silently. Her hair was the exact same shade as Harry Potter's. It made him uneasy.

"I had this rebellious stage," continued Olivia looking a little more composed, "where I learnt about Diagon Alley. I wandered around that place for days before someone could help me get in. It was exciting at first, but it was also scary. I heard snippets about all the dangerous things my brother had been up to. I was convinced I'd made the right decision. No offense but Hogwarts sounds dangerous. Of course after a few visits, Aunt Jaimie followed me and went bloody ballistic. Nearly popped a vein, the poor thing. I never went there again."

"So you basically have a very little idea about our world?" asked Draco, looking at his shoes, "No idea about the Death Eaters?"

Olivia leaned back and lay down on the bed with her legs off the edge.

"What's that?" she murmured closing her eyes, "a famous band?"

Draco didn't reply. He was in deep thought. Yes, he hated Harry Potter and yes he was going to kill Dumbledore as the Dark Lord had asked, but where did Olivia come in? The Dark Lord had no idea about her existence. Would he be rewarded if he brought Olivia to him? What use would she be to him?

His mind was buzzing with what Olivia had told him. This was Harry Potter's twin sister, his own blood. If her Aunt Jaimie was so wonderful, why had she been living in a motel? Olivia's story was incomplete. There were still a lot of questions that he had, but those could wait, he decided. He was exhausted, and by the looks of it, Olivia was already fast asleep. He made himself comfortable on the couch and closed his eyes. He would think about what to do next in the morning.

...

Draco opened his eyes then closed them again. He had not gotten enough sleep and he still felt tired. The heavily curtained room was almost dark, with a little light peeking through the flaps of the curtains. Draco's head pounded as he suddenly recalled the events of the night before. As it all came rushing to him, he sat up and glanced at the bed where Olivia had slept the night before. Then he jumped to his feet.

The bed was empty, and the blonde wig was gone.

Draco groaned. He was so stupid. How could he have trusted her to not run away the first chance she got? You could never trust a Potter.

Cursing under his breath, he yanked open the bedroom door and stormed down the stairs.

...

 **So that was it for this chapter. A lot of you guessed her hair color right. Do let me know which actress you picture as Olivia. ALSO guess where she went and whoever gets it right will get a shout out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
